¿Dónde está Li Syaoran?
by Sakura Zala
Summary: El poder de Sakura había aumentado tanto... que sus más ligeros pensamientos se tornaban en realidad. Estar al lado de su amado, era sin duda una de sus alegrías más grandes y pensar que de haberlo conocido más joven aún, hubieran compartido más momentos juntos... terminó por desaparecer al chico que tanto adoraba. Los deseos son complicados Sakura...


—¿Podemos hablar… en otro lugar más calmado? —Preguntó al ver la mirada esmeralda, un tanto decaída. La verdad estaba finalmente por ser rebelada y conociéndola… no contendría sus emociones y era posible que se sintiera apenada por hablar de esa manera en un lugar público.

Sin esperar mucho tras la pregunta, la Kinomoto, asintió y tomando la mano que le brindó para levantarse, caminaron juntos calles abajo, hasta la residencia Li.

—¿Estás segura que está bien, que sea aquí? —Preguntó tratando de no incomodarla, después de todo, era su casa… y estarían solos… pero no se le ocurrió donde más podría llevarla, que les asegurara no ser interrumpidos.

—Si tú estás bien con eso… no quiero incomodarte en tu casa…

—Para nada… —sonrió con dulzura como era su costumbre. —Por favor entra.

La puerta ante ella se abrió y dando el primer paso en el recibidor, se anunció, aún y cuando no hubiera nadie más, como si se presentara ante la morada donde su amado pasaba los días y noches en Tomoeda y diera las gracias por el resguardo que aquellas paredes le brindaban.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?... —preguntó el anfitrión tras sacarse los zapatos.

—En realidad… quiero escuchar… lo que me ibas a decir…

Dentro de su corazón, aquellas palabras anidaron por mucho tiempo, esperando y esperando el momento indicado, para poder hacerle saber que ella entendía que había algo que lo estaba preocupando. —Te lo dije… —bajó la mirada, reuniendo valor. —Ya no quiero que te guardes nada…

Al escucharla, sintió y guiándola con el brazo en la dirección de la sala de estar, ambos caminaron, hasta sentarse uno frente al otro en los sofás.

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA**

**CLEAR CARD**

**¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LI SYAORAN?**

Las emociones la sepultaron cual avalancha en un instante. La verdad había estado frente a sus ojos todo el tiempo… pero su nivel de despiste era tan elevado que aquellas palabras que siempre le mencionaban sobre "Estar en la luna" tal vez se quedaban cortas… Pero… si ella no lo notaba… ¿Por qué nadie se lo dijo? ¿Por qué ocultar algo tan grave y profundo?... ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si él… si Syaoran salía lastimado por su culpa?... Y ella ni siquiera lo hubiera sabido…

—Estoy… Estoy muy enojada contigo Syaoran-kun…

Estaba preparado para recibir sus reacciones… para tal vez… se enojara con él de una manera nunca antes vista y tal vez recibir un grito de su parte… O reclamos por haberle arrebatado las Cartas Sakura de esa forma tan vil… sabiendo lo preocupada que se encontraba por ellas, al verlas transparentarse y no poder usarlas, pero…

Como siempre… su amada lo sorprendía una vez más… con los sentimientos hermosos y desbordantes que lo enamoraron. El enojo vuelto lágrimas, se asomó con rapidez por sus orbes, rodando sobre sus suaves mejillas.

—Por supuesto que hubiera llorado… pero… lloraría más… ¡Mucho, más! ¡Si algo te sucediera! No puedo ni imaginarlo… me dolería demasiado… —sus manos cruzaron el camino que las separaba de su rostro, cubriéndose al instante con ellas, no quería que la viera llorar… con aquella confusión dentro de su pecho, el estar molesta y preocupada a la vez no era una buena combinación.

—Sakura… —apretó los dientes, molesto consigo mismo, a pesar de saber que todo lo había hecho por ella… y que tendría que pasar por esto tarde o temprano… verla angustiada era una de las cosas de la vida que más detestaba, por lo que se levantó y de dos a tres pasos dados, llegó hasta ella, rodeándola contra su pecho, para que sintiera que él estaba como siempre ahí… para ella.

Sakura era fuerte, muy fuerte… y su magia cada vez más poderosa… en realidad ella… no lo necesitaba…

Pero su corazón… era tan dulce y amaba con tanta fuerza que era justo devolverle el sentimiento con la misma intensidad, aunque ella no lo comprendiera…

Y el mandato por el que estaba ahí… por el que arriesgaría su vida… por el que lo dejaría todo… _No dejarla ser infeliz jamás…_lo dominaba en cada poro.

.

.

.

Las lágrimas en lugar de disminuir se intensificaron al sentirlo junto a ella. Era como si… su calor le indicara que pasara lo que pasara… todo estaría bien… su conjuro más poderoso que afloraba en su corazón al tenerlo cerca. Syaoran… era lo más importante. Por lo que poco a poco, bajó las manos de su rostro y buscó colocarlas en el pecho de su amado, cual anhelara sentir el palpitar de aquel corazón que tan bien le hacía.

El joven al sentirla, la separó un poco, para entonces arrodillarse frente a ella.

—Por favor perdóname…

Sakura al escucharlo, sonrió, mientras se limpiaba con delicadeza las lágrimas con los dedos índices de cada mano.

—Mm…mm… —negó con la cabeza. —Soy… muy despistada… y… es verdad que si hubiera sabido todo esto desde el principio me hubiera sentido muy angustiada todo el tiempo… Debió ser muy difícil para ti… ahora comprendo tantas cosas…

Aunque hablara, las lágrimas volvían a brotarle. —¿Cómo no lo noté?... Si hasta Yue-san me dijo que solo se sentía mi magia en las cartas transparentes…

—Creo… Sakura, que lo mejor es ya no darle más vueltas al asunto… todo lo que pasó… lo que hicimos y lo que ocultamos… fue precisamente porque nos importas demasiado…

—Syaoran-kun… —la sorpresa se acomodó en su mirada esmeralda al escucharlo, había sido muy sincero al punto de no medir sus palabras.

El sonrojo lo golpeó posándose cual mariposa sobre su faz, pero se sostuvo, indicándole con su sonrisa que era verdad… que él estaba ahí por ella y para ella, igual que sus guardianes y las cartas Sakura.

—Gracias… —tomó sus manos con las de ella y sonrió auténtica. Ante su gesto, las manos del Li, apretaron un poco más el agarre entre los dos, podía decir tanto… sabía que ante ella debía hablar con claridad para ser comprendido y entendido… pero ante todas las emociones que había presenciado por parte de su amada, al momento… lo mejor sería dejar sus palabras de aliento y de amor… para más adelante.

Decirle que estaría con ella porque la amaba… o que le importaba tanto por ser precisamente ella… tal vez debía esperar, ya que tenían un mundo por delante… y solo con estar ahí con ella… aunque hubiera dejado su casa, familia… clan… y le removiera el pecho pensar en todo eso… poco a poco sabía que lograrían expresarse todos esos sentimientos que los unían a los dos… y tal vez incluso… podría llegar a besarla…

Con el último pensamiento, la mirada ambarina, enfocó los labios de la Kinomoto, sonrojándolo, de una manera más prominente. Dándose a entender a si mismo, que las cosas debían calmarse… por lo que se levantó.

—Iré a traerte una toalla fría… te sentará bien.

—Sí… gracias… —lo miró caminando a su lado, hasta desaparecer rumbo a la cocina y suspiró.

.

.

.

Las cartas poco a poco empezaron a desaparecer una a una, hasta que al volver ya no había ninguna materializada.

El heredero de los Li, lo notó, pero no comentó nada. —Si quieres recuéstate un momento en lo que pongo un poco de té. —Le indicó, pasándole la toalla. —Sakura asintió y se la colocó sobre los ojos, recostándose en el sofá.

—Ya casi está… —regresó a sentarse frente a ella, encontrándola sonriente bajo la toalla sobre sus ojos.

—¿Qué sucede? —le contagió la sonrisa.

—Es que estaba pensando… que hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos… pero es la primera vez que me pones una toalla en la cara.

El comentario lo sonrojó. —Bueno… siempre hay una primera vez para todo…

—En cambio yo… te he visto con ella un par de veces…

—Mm… es que es un buen remedio para el cansancio… —Sus palabras iban a preocuparla, pero era la verdad… el uso de la magia de tan alto nivel era agotador… y aunque hubiera entrenado duro… aún le faltaba muchísimo…

—Me encanta que tengamos tanto que compartir, creo que podríamos pasar horas hablando de todo lo que hemos hecho… —se quitó la toalla del rostro.

—Cada una de esas vivencias son mis recuerdos más queridos… —le sonrió, recibiendo el mismo trato por ella.

—Me lo dijiste en una de tus cartas, que a veces… te ponías a pensar en la época donde salíamos con los chicos…

—Aunque creo que debo desmentir una cosa al respecto de eso… —se rascó la mejilla el Li.

—¿Hoe?... —lo miró sin comprender.

—Pues… aunque no te niego que era lindo que saliéramos todos, mi finalidad principal no era pasar mi rato con Hiragizawa y Daidouji…

No supo como responder… entendió muy bien a qué se refería Syaoran… después de todo, con su declaración… entendió que todos aquellos momentos que los habían acercado estaban marcados por él tratando de acercarse a ella que ni lo notaba, mientras su propio sentimiento crecía oculto dentro de su pecho.

Su sonrojo lo dijo todo, prolongando la sonrisa del castaño.

—Aunque sabes… creo que si nos hubiéramos conocido antes… es decir, viniste aquí cuando estábamos en cuarto de primaria… y gracias a eso tenemos muchos y hermosos recuerdos, pero… Si hubiera sido antes… podría haber conocido a un Syaoran-kun más joven… y tendríamos incluso más recuerdos.

—Sí… también me… ¿eh?...

No pudo seguir hablando… la corriente de poder se sentía infinita a su alrededor, nublándole la consciencia al instante. Cuando el efecto pasó, la maga se levantó de golpe del asiento, cuyos ojos no daban crédito de lo que veía.

Sus palabras se habían vuelto realidad… y frente a ella… su amado… que hasta hace un instante platicaba de todo lo hermoso que era compartir con ella… ahora la miraba sorprendido y hasta angustiado… habitante de aquel pequeño cuerpo de un bebé de no más de tres años, que al intentar moverse, estaba por caer del sofá. Por lo que corrió hasta él, atrapándolo en un abrazo contra su pecho.

—¡¿Syaoran-kun?!

No había duda, al examinarlo era él… sus castaños cabellos y ambarinos ojos… en aquel uniforme que se le veía tan atractivo, ahora enorme para su pequeña complexión.

El niño parpadeó un par de veces al tenerla en frente, para entonces colocarle las manitas en las mejillas a la dueña.

.

.

Continuará…

Jaja… ok tenía que sacarme esto de la cabeza xD desde que leí el último capi del manga estoy muriendo por saber que va a pasar. ¿Shaoran la reconocerá? O Será un bebé, bebé?

En el fic he pensado que no la reconoce como tal… sino que le tiene confianza, pero él ha retrocedido en su tiempo mental también.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
